1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a circuit control device that controls a semiconductor switching element.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a circuit control device that controls a semiconductor switching element, the one disclosed in the patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-157223) is known. In the prior device, characteristics information of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (described as IGBT below) is stored in a memory; a voltage control circuit (a circuit for limiting voltage inputted to a control terminal of the IGBT) is controlled on the basis of the characteristic information stored in the memory.
As such characteristics information (for example, gate threshold voltage, capacitance between terminals etc.) of a semiconductor switching element, a rated value or a representative value thereof is denoted in a catalog etc. Alternatively, the characteristics information may be measured previously.
The characteristics information, however, might vary among individual components because of manufacturing. The characteristics information might vary because of aging too.